Sons of Guilliman
The Sons of Guilliman are a Loyalist Space Marines Chapter and a Successor Chapter of the Ultramarines Founded during the 33rd Millennium. Chapter History The Chapter's homeworld is split between the planets Cyclades Epsilon and Cyclades Kappa in the massive Armathia System located deep in the galactic North. The Chapter has excellent relations with the many inhabitants of the Armathia System and possesses a deep commitment to its people, which is hardly surprising considering almost 90% of the Chapter's Neophytes come directly from its worlds. Demand for the Chapter's services are high. The Armathia System requires constant patrolling due to the unusual number of inhabited planets within it, and the Chapter's versatility and strength put it in high demand throughout the sector. Notable Campaigns *'The Sarigar Trapping (Unknown Date.M41)' - The Sons of Guilliman, along with elements of the Black Templars, participated in the Sarigar Trapping where a Dark Eldar raider force that had plagued the nearby sector was tracked and destroyed through the discovery of the location of the Webway portal the Dark Eldar were using. Rapid, violent boarding actions were the hallmark of the campaign, which highlighted the Sons of Guilliman's 3rd and 4th Companies' expertise in choreographing these bloody assaults. *'The Eclispical Uprising (Unknown Date.M41)' - During the time of the Sarigar Trapping, the Sons of Guilliman's 6th Company instigated and deliberately prolonged the Eclispical Uprising in the nearby Cypra Mundi System. The 6th Company was ultimately successful in baiting and drawing into the open a suspected system-wide Alpha Legion-induced Chaotic insurgency against the Emperor. *'Salinas (Unknown Date.M41)' - At an uncertain time in Imperial history, the Sons of Guilliman battled the Forces of Chaos on the world of Salinas. The exact nature of the Chaos forces is uncertain, but the Salinas records make mention of armoured warriors who could bend reality, and red-fleshed beasts that could swallow a man whole (these seem to bear a striking resemblance to the Unfleshed who later assaulted the capital city). The records tell of a great battle near the city of Khaturian, where the Sons of Guilliman's force was completely wiped out. Later, a force of other Astartes described as, "giants in silver armour who smote the vile foe with lightning and faith," (presumably Grey Knights) came to the world and, after cleansing it, took the remains of the lost Sons of Guilliman back to their Chapter. However, 19 fallen warriors, along with their Power Armour, were buried under a collapsed building, and their bodies were only uncovered decades later. It should be noted that one such suit was worn briefly by Uriel Ventris of the Ultramarines. After restoring one of the Mk VI suits to full functionality, Captain Ventris wore this suit to combat the Unfleshed. All of the suits were eventually returned to the Sons of Guilliman, with Ventris' suit declared a Chapter relic. *'Third War for Armageddon''' (999.M41) - The Sons of Guilliman participated in the Third War for Armageddon, committing 6 companies to the conflict against the massive Ork WAAAGH! of Ghazghkull Thraka. Chapter Combat Doctrine The Chapter's order of battle is organised around the "combined arms" theory of warfare. As a result, every company save for the 1st and the 10th bears no designation as as Assault, Tactical, or Reserve Company. This "generalisation" has served the Chapter well, considering it has seen action against every race or faction currently threatening the Imperium of Man. With frequent reorganization and deployment throughout the vast Armathia System, the transferring of Astartes from one company to another is considered the norm. As a result, it is considered a great accolade of the Chapter to win battle honours as a member of all ten companies during a Space Marine's service in the Sons of Guilliman. Chapter Recruitment Currently standing at an exact strength of 933 Space Marines, the Sons of Guilliman continue to enjoy a high level of manpower due to a well-organised recruitment and training program, as one might expect of an Ultramarines Successor Chapter. With no shortage of willing recruits from the prosperous Armathia System, competition for a place is intense, with an average of over 600,000 Aspirants seeking entrance into the Chapter every year. Notable Sons of Guilliman *'Zante Hyacinth' - Zante Hyacinth is the current Chapter Master of the Sons of Guilliman. Tempered, possessive, resolute; such are the qualities sought for in every Astartes who becomes a Son of Guilliman. Zante Hyacinth was a worthy successor to these attributes. Since being awarded the status of Chapter Master after almost a millennium of service to the Chapter, Zante has steadfastly breathed renewed zeal into the Sons of Guilliman. Now, having finally reclaimed the iconic Power Sword Resolute Focus, he can truly lead his beloved Chapter to the honours in the service of the Emperor it has earned. *'Constantinius the Liberator' - Constantinius the Liberator is a former squad Sergeant of the Sons of Guilliman who turned to Chaos. He led the planet of Nova Terra in a rebellion against the Imperium of Man. *'Karella Oss' - Captain Karella Oss commands the 3rd Company of the Sons of Guilliman. He has won battle honours two times over with every company in the Chapter. Oss is easily recognised among his brethren by the scar running down the centre of his face from his forehead to his chin. *'Krisus Diniugus' - Revered Sergeant of the 6th Company. Defeated the Alpha Legion Captain Surones Lambedalas in ranged combat. Persists in the use of the Heavy Bolter regardless of situational requirements. *'Arlion Omesues' - Omesues is the Sergeant of the 3rd Company. Currently the youngest Sergeant in the Chapter's history. His right arm was replaced by an augmetic prosthetic after he lost the limb to a Dark Eldar lord. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Sons of Guilliman wear quartered, alternating blue and white Power Armour. The Chapter has been shown with both red and yellow Aquilas. The Insignium Astartes states that the Chapter denotes its companies by the colour of the left knee plate and the shoulder plate trim. The right shoulder is blank and is used to display collected company awards, purity seals and the like. Chapter Badge The Chapter badge is an inverted Greek letter Omega, imposed over a pair of wings. Sources *''Codex: Armageddon'' (3rd Edition), pg. 30 *''Codex: Chaos Space Marines'' (4th Edition), pp. 18-19 *''Insignium Astartes'', pg. 63 *''The Killing Ground ''(Novel) by Graham McNeill Gallery File:Sons_of_Guilliman_Marine.png|Sons of Guilliman Tactical Marine Sons of Guilliman Rhino.jpg|Sons of Guilliman Rhino APC Category:S Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Imperium Category:Ultramarines